Staten Island Nightmare
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: 'Probably just another model' Haylie thought. But what she didn't know about this particular Diva is that she got the appropriate contacts to make her life a living nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: I've always wanted to write something like this for a while…so…here it is :D Hope you enjoy :D**

**.x**

"Um—why is she here?"

Haylie and Sydney were hanging out in catering before Raw started and noticed a girl with long brunette hair, greenish/hazelish eyes, tanned skin and was currently wearing a Hollister Hobson Park tank top in orange, Hollister Oceanside Super Skinny jeans and Plaid Slip-on Canvas Sneakers.

"Beats me, but I heard from Eve that her brother is some famous person or something and he must've talked to Vince about signing her here," Sydney said.

"I don't event think she has wrestling skills," Haylie commented.

"Well—you will find out tonight," Sydney said.

"Why?"

"Because your in a match with her," Sydney replied.

"Great—the newbies always got a match against the champion on their first night here, like, some of them who faced me are pretty good no doubt about it, but her, probably not," Haylie said.

"Yeah probably," Sydney said.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_**I'm getting' in this spot, no one gonna stop us  
I got a secret weapon, his name is Club Thaddeus  
If you love Phamous you gonna love this too  
Like I said in the last song, we pop in Belvedoo  
Crushing models too, you know how we do**_

_Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _started as Phoenix made her entrance towards the squared circle. When she entered the ring, she waited for Haylie.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie made her usual entrance, wearing a Rockin Bones Bat Corset Top, Lip Service High Junkie Neon Pink Str Twill jeans and knee high Converse boots with the Divas Championship around her abdomen and the WWE Championship on her right shoulder. When she slid into the ring, she posed for the fans, handed her title belts to the ref then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

After a Surgical Free, Haylie went in for the cover. One-Two-kickout. "What!" Haylie exclaimed as she realized that Phoenix kicked out of that move. Nobody has been able to kick out of the move! Haylie picked up Phoenix off of the mat and was about to go for a swinging neckbreaker to finish off the Staten Island native, but that didn't work because Phoenix had locked in the sleeper hold on the Long Island native.

Few moments later, Haylie was basically knocked out form the move. "Here is your winner, Phoenix!"

Her theme started up as the ref raised her hand in victory then she walked to the back. Few moments later, Haylie managed to get to the back, and meeting up with Sydney and commenting, "Wow, that girl _does _have wrestling skills,"

"Yeah, I was shocked about that as well," Sydney said before adding, "also, she's from Staten Island, right?" She asked.

"Yeah—she doesn't look like it though, why?" Haylie asked.

"Well—I may know who her brother is," Sydney said before walking away.

Haylie was silent before saying, "Hey, wait up!" Before running after the Toronto redhead.

**.x.**

"Why is it that everytime Raw or Smackdown or whatever gets a new Diva, you have to do research on her?" Haylie asked.

Her and Sydney were in their hotel room, Haylie wearing a white cami and grey sweatpants, Sydney wearing a light purple cami and black and white skull PJ Shorts and Sydney was on her laptop doing as Haylie said—doing research on Phoenix.

"Hey—is it wrong for doing research?" Sydney asked.

"No—and Imma go brush my teeth, they feel….not white," Haylie said as she jumped over the couch that she was sitting on and went to the bathroom to do what she said she was going to do.

Sydney was doing some more research—only finding out that she had kick boxing and MMA under her belt. "Damn, she's good," Sydney commented, then hearing a conversation going on in the hallway. Sydney got off of the couch and walked to the door where she pressed her ear against it and heard some of the conversation.

"_You actually watched me out there?"_

…

"_Thanks—hey, you said in the kindest way possible that I wouldn't make it,"_

…

"_But hey, I did, and I'm basically more prettier than most of the Divas, more intelligent then most of these Divas and more powerful because I can officially say that I had beaten the WWE Champion,"_

…

"_Well see ya Mike, love you,"_

"Mike?" Sydney asked herself. "Please don't fucking tell me Mizanin has _another _family member," She said as she went to her laptop again, and looked at her last name at the top of the Wikipedia page, then went to her _Personal Life _section, read the last paragraph and said, "Damn, Haylie's not gonna like this,"


	2. Chapter 2

"What'd you find?" Haylie asked when she exited the bathroom and joined her best friend on the couch.

"Oh nothing much—just figured who the hell her brother is," Sydney said.

"Who? Tell me?" Haylie asked. Sydney showed her the laptop and Haylie's eyes widened. "No, this can't be," Haylie said, sounding like it was the end of the world or something.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe either," Sydney said, then noticed a little bit of anger flashing through Haylie's brown eyes. "Uh oh, this isn't going to be turning out good, is it?" She asked.

"Oh, it isn't," Haylie said, agreeing with her best friend.

**.x.**

_**Next Day**_

"That the first time you've been in the gym Trudel?" Phoenix asked as she saw Haylie finishing up her morning workout.

"No, why you ask?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I was just wondering because you seemed to be umm, oh how do they always call people like you," Phoenix trailed off, trying to think of the word, "oh I got it, a grenade,"

Haylie was acting like she didn't care what she was saying, so she retaliated with, "Um, I don't know the lingo that people from Staten Island say, but can you please translate that into normal people language,"

"I just simply called you fat and you really need the gym more than usual," Phoenix said. As she tried to walk away, Haylie just attacked her from behind and started beating the living daylights out of Phoenix. Few moments later, a few people came into where the two Divas were and broke the two apart.

"I'll make sure that you didn't do that Trudel!" Phoenix screeched.

"God damnit Phoenix shut the fuck up," Haylie said, trying to get out of the hold that many people have her in. When Phoenix left the gym, the said people got the hold off of the Punk Diva and walked away, but not one—which was Sydney (ironically). "Yo—what the hell was that?" She asked.

"Simple—she basically called me fat, && I snapped," Haylie said.

"Damn—you don't like people calling you fat," Sydney said.

Haylie was silent before saying, "No duh,"

**.x.**

"Trudel, what the fuck was that in the gym earlier with Phoenix?" Asked Alison as soon as she caught up with Haylie.

"She called me fat," Haylie said.

"Oh God Haylie, you got to stop beating the crap out of people that call you fat," Alison said.

"Well sorry that I'm sensitive over people doing that to me," Haylie said mockingly or something.

Alison rolled her eyes before saying, "You know, you gotta stop that sooner or later,"

"I will when you step down from being GM of Raw," Haylie muttered.

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you're facing Phoenix again next week," Alison said before walking away from Haylie.

"Huh—at least I get to beat the little slut again," Haylie said to herself with a smile on her face before walking away.

But why does it feel that something bad is going to happen to her soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lana: Also, if I made add here, updates won't be coming as quickly as used to because of my number one enemy: SCHOOL! :'( …just to let you know :P**

_**Next Week**_

"Block all thoughts of getting jumped by a reality TV Star reject," Haylie kept saying to herself over and over again as she was walking to…somewhere, wearing a Deadly Cupcake Halter Top, Tripp Sneaky Zip Jeans and black combat boots.

"You talking bout me?" Miz asked as he suddenly came up beside her, scaring the crap out of her.

"Ew, not you, because we all know you're a reject anyways, even if you didn't appear in The Real World," Haylie commented.

"Oh then _who _were you talking about?" Miz asked.

"Well apparently Phoenix might be getting her brother to jump me because I jumped her at the gym last week," Haylie said.

"Who _is _her brother?" Miz asked.

"Her last name is Sorrentino, how many reality TV people have that fucking last name moron?" Haylie asked.

Miz thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Oh, she's related to that moron?" He asked.

"Yeah apparently," Haylie said with a sigh of a breath.

"You hate him?" Miz asked.

"Yeah—hate him more than you…and that's saying something," Haylie said before walking away for her match.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_**I'm gettin' in this spot, no one gonna stop us  
I got a secret weapon, his name is Club Thaddeus  
If you love Phamous you gonna love this too  
Like I said in the last song, we pop in Belvedoo  
Crushing models too, you know how we do**_

_Last Call _started as Phoenix made her way to the ring wearing a light pink and white striped backless halter top, pushing up her breasts to the point where she was looking like a slut, silver micro mini skirt and knee high fuzzy Ugg boots. When she entered the ring, she did a sexy pose and then Haylie's theme started.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started as Haylie walked to the stage, wearing a _I (L) Zombies _black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans and neon purple Converse low top sneakers. She just dropped her title belts, ran straight down to the ring, knocked down Phoenix and started beating the living daylights out of her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When it came close to the match (which it continued after the ref separated the two Divas), Haylie had Phoenix laid out on the announce table, the Punk Diva thinking of putting Phoenix through it…

…that is, until she saw someone run through the audience and jump over the barricade, and Haylie knowing what to do, jumped off of the turnbuckle and instead of putting Phoenix through the table, she hurricaraned the new person to be joined at ringside. She was about to do something, but she realized the ref's count, so she quickly got in the ring and the ref counted to 10—signalling that the Punk Diva won the match in the form of countout.

"Here is your winner via countout, Haylie Trudel!"

She was about to get out of the ring, but the barricade jumper person entered the ring and started to shout in her face. Few minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore as she started beating the holy hell out of the guy. When she put Surgical Free on the guy, she went and grabbed a microphone, went back to the laid out body of the intruder and said, "Hey, Situation, how about you do me and everyone here in the WWE Universe a huge favour and stay away from the WWE, you don't belong here, you belong to a little state called New Jersey being an arrogant asshole, or wait, better yet, get off this Earth period because everyone hates you and you can rot in hell," The she dropped the mic…hard on him before leaving ring going up the ramp, got to the stage, grabbing her title belts before leaving the entire arena area in general.

When Haylie ended up back in her locker room, she met with the serious face of Sydney.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Haylie asked, instantly worried about her best friend.

Sydney was silent before asking, "Haylie, what's your worst nightmare ever?"

"Actually I got a few—Jason murdering me, and Miz becoming King of the World, why?" Haylie asked.

"Well, you're going to be living a personal nightmare," Sydney said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Alison did the idiotic thing that she could ever do and actually sign Sitch on Raw," Sydney said.

Haylie was silent before yelling, "MOTHER FUCKER! SOMEONE FUCKING KILL ME NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

"BERNIER!" Haylie screamed as she stormed into Alison's office, slammed the door shut, making a few pictures of her and Jeff fall off the wall.

"What is it Haylie, it seems that everday—"

"YOU LET SOME GUIDO TANNED ASS FUCKING LOSER BE AN OFFICIAL MONDAY RAW SUPERSTAR?" Haylie asked.

"Well, I know that you're mad about it and—"

"MAD?" Haylie asked. "I'M NOWHERE NEAR MAD, I'M DAMN RIGHT PISSED OFF IS WHAT I AM!"

"Look, calm down," Alison said.

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

"Just calm down for a few minutes," Alison said.

When Haylie _did _calm down, she said, "You know World War 3 is about to break out, right?"

"Yeah probably," Alison said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, you think the Me/Miz rivalry was personal, wait till you see this one Bernier, you ain't seen nothing," She added before walking away, opening the door, slamming it again, making _more _pictures fall off the wall.

"I gotta send that girl to anger management classes," Alison muttered.

**.x.**

"Whoa Trudel, what got your panties in a bunch?" Asked Miz as he was planning on doing his workout at around 12 at night, and thought he was going to be the only one there, but was wrong when he saw Haylie, just kicking and punching a punching bag to death.

Haylie stopped what she was doing and said, "Looks like my third most nightmarish nightmare has come true," Haylie said.

"What? I suddenly because king of the world?" Miz asked.

"No—that's second," Haylie said. "What I'm talking bout is that The Situation is an official member of the Raw roster,"

"Really? Dang, I'll give him about two months before he begs Alison for his release," Miz commented, making Haylie laugh.

"I'll give him bout 3 weeks," Haylie said, then asked "What has the WWE become?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…back in the day, it actually had some good competitors, now it's turned into some fucking company that would accept people with basic no wrestling experience, be good little sluts and would turn down people that actually has wrestling experience either in the Indys or one of their competition companies," Haylie said.

"Yeah, probably," Miz said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And also: Is it still too late to join TNA at this point?" Haylie asked.

"Do you _always _ask that whenever something bad happens to you?" Miz asked.

"Why yes, yes I do gotta problem with that?" Haylie asked.

"No, but what I will ask is: What in the world are you going to do about The Situation?" Miz asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know so far is that I'm going to beat his ass so hard for so many fucking weeks that I'm making sure that him and his little cocksucking slutty sister Phoenix both get out of the WWE, have them go back to Staten Island or New Jersey or wherever the fuck they live at, and make sure that they get their ass kicked _again," _Haylie said.

"Do you take that much planning for your rivalries?" Mike asked.

"No—with you, when you were WWE Champ, it usually went: Take Belt. Kick Miz's ass. Done," Haylie said.

Miz glared at the Punk Diva and asked, "Mine's the simplest rivalry you have, right?"

"No—but it does take the simplest planning," Haylie said.

"Another quick question, are you going to fall under the "spell" or whatever it is for the abs?" Miz asked.

"No—did I do that for John's abs when I first met him and you back in 08 or something?" Haylie asked.

"No—you basically slapped him in the mouth for no reason whatsoever," Miz said.

"Exactly, if I didn't for him, I won't for the Sitch, simple enough," Haylie said before walking out of the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Week**

"Great—I'm in a fucking tag match with the loser siblings," Haylie muttered as she collapsed on the couch in her locker room.

"Yeah, it sucks when you have to fight two people that hate you," Sydney said. "And worse yet, you actually have to find a partner," She added.

"Oh, and I found one," Haylie said as she went out of the locker room. Sydney walked out and yelled out after her, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"YOU'LL SEE!"

"This mixed tag match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_**I'm gettin in this spot, no one gonna stop us  
I got a secret weapon, his name is Club Thaddeus  
If you love Phamous you gonna love this too  
Like I said in the last song, we pop in Belvedoo  
Crushing models too, you know how we do**_

_Last Call _started as Phoenix came out to some boos from the WWE Universe, wearing a basic neon purple bikini top, low rise jean mini skirt and knee high black boots with her hair curled. When she entered the ring, she did a sexy pose and waited for her tag team partner, and when some up beat music started up, the announcer kept on going.

"And her tag team partner, from Staten Island, New York Mike 'The Situation',"

He came out to boos and did his normal, arrogant, annoying entrance. When he entered the ring, he hugged his sister and waited for Haylie, but instead of _Take it Off _starting up, it was a different theme song starting.

_**Go ahead lil' mama, I can transform ya  
No, I can't dance but I can dance on ya  
Swizz on the beat, Chris move your feet  
And baby, I can transform your him to a me**_

"And their opponent, from Long Island, New York Josh and the Divas Champion and WWE Champion Haylie, the Trudel Siblings!"

_I Can Transform Ya _by _Chris Brown (feat. Lil Wayne) _started as Josh and Haylie made their entrances down to the squared circle, Josh wearing a white wifebeater, grey baggy jeans and white Converse low top sneakers, and Haylie was wearing a beautiful light yellow cami, grey skinny jeans and black Converse low top sneakers, with the Divas Championship on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship around her abdomen. Before progressing to the ring, they did a little fist pump, as to imitate the 'professionals' or whatever—then they ran down and slid into the ring. When they got in, they posed for the fans, then Haylie handed the ref her title belts then he signalled for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

"One-two-three!"

"Here are your winners, Haylie and Josh, the Trudel Siblings!"

The ref raised Haylie and Josh's hands in victory as the fans were cheering on for the fact that they're favourite siblings had won the match, and when Haylie got her championship belts back, they exited the ring and went to the back.

"So it _is _true that The Situation has joined Monday Night Raw—I give him 2 months," Josh said as him and Haylie were in his locker room because well, Haylie is too lazy to go back to her own locker room, and she is lucky that Josh always has an extra set of clothes for her.

"Yeah—and I might be in a rivalry with him," Haylie said.

"Why are you always the one in the rivalries?" Josh asked.

"Does it look like I know—and I don't even know why I get stuck in the rivalries with the closet cases," Haylie said.

Josh was laughing a little bit before asking, "What in the blue hell is a closet case?"

"It's a person who people know is gay but the person is denying that he's gay," Haylie said.

"Wow—you can think of the greatest ways to call people something, right?" Josh asked.

"Well, he's a basic closet case and his sister is a cocksucker," Haylie said. "Still, what has the WWE come to hiring guido & guidette idiots?" She asked.

"I don't know—but hey, at least it would get ratings," Josh said.

"Yeah—and it would be _more _ratings when I beat that tanned ass," Haylie said.

**.x.**

_Next Day_

_**All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play  
Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze  
Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen  
And a big imagination  
All this, I seek, I find I push the envelope to the ling  
Make It, break it  
Take it, until I'm overrated!**_

"Great—she's pissed," Sydney commented as she saw Haylie walking around the hotel the next day blaring the song _Click, Click Boom _by _Saliva._

"How you know?" Emma asked.

"Well, she's blaring the song that she's listening too—an instant sign that she's pissed," Sydney said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Her other worst enemy has come up," Sydney said.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"The Situation," Sydney said.

"Jersey Shore guy, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah,"

"He's a new Raw Superstar?" Emma asked.

"I was shocked when he showed interest in the damn sport," Sydney said.

"Did it just start now between the two, or did it somehow heat up before then?" Emma asked.

"Well, from what I kept on hearing from her, they had some online war or something—probably from Twitter," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really? So that was why Haylie wasn't on Twitter for like three fucking months," Emma commented.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have the actual war if you would like to see it?" Sydney offered as she took out her phone.

"Sure—I'm always up for a laugh," Emma said as she took the phone from the redhead, opening it up to Twitter and actually reading the Twitter war between Haylie and The Situation…the Parma native was guessing the war took place around the 2nd season premier of Jersey Shore

_Punk_Diva13: Stuck in my hotel room on a Thursday night—but instead of watching what I do 4 in a living in the form on TNA, my friend Sydney_C decided to make me watch the 2__nd__ season premier of "Jersey Shore" OMG! That is a joke of a show :( (n) my God every1 is so fucking stupid—especially the one with more arrogance then mikeitsmiz , The Situation, right ?_

"Wow—she thinks someone has more arrogance then my brother," Emma commented. "Fucking awesome,"

"Wait—Sitch finds the Tweet and decides to be the little drama maker that he is," Sydney said.

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: Excuse me ? who the fuck r u calling me 'someone with arrogance' ? I would love to have you say that too my face_

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: Srry buddy, but my JOB requires me to move from city to city—unlike your job—wait ? you don't even_ have_ a job._

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: Well if I did have a job, at least I wouldn't be parading around like a little slut._

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: :O EXCUSE ME ! Who the fuck are you calling me a slut? I'm one of the rare natural hot looking Divas right now :D_

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: Pssh hot ? Girl, Angelina's even hotter than you, and she's like the biggest grenade out there._

"Oh damn, he did not just call her ugly," Emma said.

"Yeah—keep going," Sydney said.

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: Me? A grenade? Like that would _ever _happen. && besides, at least I don't look like Popeye on crack_

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: At least this "Popeye on Crack" at least has some hotness, unlike you._

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: at least I can hold a relationship 4 more than a few hours_

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: that's bc guys luv 2 use ur slutty ass as a practice girl b4 going on 2 get the actual girl._

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: Sorrentino—I would LOVE for you 2 come down 2 Long Island & come say it to my face_

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: I would love 2 Trudel, but I'm afraid that you can't handle the Situation ;)_

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: Dude…I now know if u were 2 ever step foot in a WWE ring, you wouldn't fucking wrestle 2 save ur fucking life_

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: Well, anything can happened in that company—you lasted there 4 3 fucking years !_

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: At least I got experience 2 kick your ass !_

_itsthesituation Punk_Diva13: Pssh, yeah rite Trudel, u can't fight me_

_Punk_Diva13 itsthesituation: I've stepped in the ring with guys that r up 2 3 times in size—so I culd obviously step in the ring with a guy who basically thinks with his dick 24/7_

"Damn—that was epic," Emma said.

"Yeah—and that's how they hate each other," Sydney said. "and now its going to blow out in the ring,"

"Dang, that should be a PPV main event or something," Emma commented.

"I even agree,"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The song that inspired this chapter is "Do It Like a Dude" by Jessie J**

Now being the only one in the hotel room, Haylie was lying on her bed, trying to get her emotions in check, but when a vibration from her cell phone came, that plan officially failed.

_Sitch && his sis is basically yelling random shit bout u  
Thought that u shuld be out here hearing it :P_

_Just saying :P  
-Tori B._

"Huh, wonder what the bitch is talking about?" Haylie asked as she stepped onto her balcony, and she heard some thinks that Mike & Phoenix were saying.

"Haylie's like a doorknob, everyone gets a turn,"

"She must've been born on the highway, because that's where most accidents happen,"

"Her mother and father hated her so much her bath toys were an iron and a toaster,"

And that triggered another anger session in the Punk Diva. She stormed out of the balcony, stormed out of the hotel room, and got on the elevator, desperately wanting it to get to the lobby so she can be out of the hotel and beat the holy hell out of the Sorrentinos.

When she stepped foot into the lobby, she was in hot pursuit for the siblings from Staten Island, and when she did, she let him throw another insult about her before she made her presence known.

"I mean, she's so fat she has to wear two difference watches cause she covers two different time zones!"

"Hey bitch!" Haylie said. "Why didn't you go say that to my face?" She asked as she walked up to Phoenix.

"I didn't because you already knew the truth—you didn't need Miss. Hottie," Phoenix said, pointing to herself, "to tell you that herself,"

"Puh lease: Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty but what the hell happened to you sweetheart?" Haylie asked. "Like seriously? Do you need a license to be _that _ugly?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Eh, don't talk like that bout my sister like that," Mike said.

"Oh, and speaking of you, you're so ugly when you were born, your mother saw the afterbirth and said 'Twins'!" Haylie said with a small smirk on her face. "Face, I tell the truth well Sorrentino, and here's another truth—your one of the most ugliest guys in the world you can't even get any girl that's over 5 on the hotness scale," Haylie said then Mike struck her in the jaw.

Haylie instantly fell to the ground, holding her jaw and yelled something before jumping from the ground and instantly onto the reality TV star and start beating the crap out of the guy. Few minutes later, people started separating the two, then Haylie ended up screaming, "Sorrentino—if you would let me say this, I feel sorry for the girls that you've hooked up with, they'd probably experience like a 5 second ride before they go home and finish the job themselves," Then she re-entered the room.

**.x.**

"You know that Alison is going to give you shit for what you're doing to Mike, right?" Sydney asked as soon as she met up with Haylie.

"Eh—she didn't do shit during the rivalry between me and Tori and the rivalry between me and Miz, so how is this one any different?" Haylie asked.

Sydney's phone vibrated as she got out of the phone and received a call.

"Hello," Sydney said.

….

"Hello sir, how are you?"

…

"I'm doing fine, mind I ask why are you calling me?"

…

"Oh—she always have her phone off sir, anyways what about her?"

…

"Oh—she needs to see you soon?"

…

"So instead of seeing you, you want me to tell her?"

…

"Alright, about what?"

…

"Oh, alright I'll tell her, goodbye sir,"

"Who was that?" Haylie asked as she saw Sydney hang up the call on her phone.

"That was Vince, he's forcing you and Mike to get along," Sydney said.

"What about Phoenix?" Haylie asked.

"Since you guy just hate each other, he says it would be good for TV, but for you and Mike, since it went on since the beginning of Jersey Shore season 2, he wants you two to get along," Sydney said.

"What if I don't?" Haylie asked.

"You're suspended for 60 days, which means that your striped of your WWE Championship and Divas Championship," Sydney said.

Haylie was silent for a few moments before saying, "Damn,"


End file.
